That's When I Realized I Had Fallen
by Cat Valentine and Mr. Purple
Summary: Amnesia affects those closest to you. Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious
1. I Need Him To Know

**It will be mostly Cat's POV. It's is my first fanfic, so I'm trying my best.**

**There will be more chapters.**

**I do not own Victorious, otherwise it wouldn't be cancelled and everything would be the way I wanted.**

* * *

I never thought it would happen, but it did. I have fallen in love. It was Christmas Eve, so I thought a kiss under the mistletoe would be perfect, but the guy I loved would never love me. That guy is Robbie Shapiro.

*Ding*

My phone went off.

"Hey! Christmas party at my house! Be there at 5:00!" - Tori

I replied right away.

"KK!"- Cat

Perfect. Robbie wouldn't pass up a holiday party, so maybe I could catch my moment... Then I realized I needed to find an outfit to wear. 3:37. I spent half an hour tearing apart my closet looking for a perfect outfit to wear. I finally settled on a red dress with a white satin bow on the front and some white, fluffy stuff at the bottom. I take a quick shower, dry off, get on my dress and put on red matching heels.

4:21. Better get going to Tori's. I spray some strawberry vanilla perfume on myself and head to her house. I turn on my radio and "Jingle Bell Rock" was playing. I start singing along and before I knew it I was in Tori's driveway. I guess I left a little early. I walk up to her door anyway and ring the doorbell. Finally Tori answered the door.

"Cat! It's only 4:30, why here so early?" Tori asked.

"Well I left a little early on accident, do you mind?"

"No, not at all, I just finished making snacks."

We walked in and sat on her couch.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked Tori. I needed advice somehow and Jade would flip if she knew I liked, excuse me, loved, Robbie.

"Totally!"

"Well there's this guy I like..."

Tori smirked, "Does he like you back? Do I know him? What does he look like if I don't?"

"Whoa... One I don't think he could possibly like me back, and two, you do know him."

"Who is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Robbie." I said in a low voice.

Tori's eyes widened and the biggest smile I ever saw spread on her face.

" Cat! That is awesome, and I'm su-"

*Ding-Dong*

It was Andre

" Hey Tori! Am I first?" He asked.

" No, Cat's here!"

"Oh! 'Sup Little Red!"

"Hey Andre!"

Hey, do you have any of that Belgium cocoa?" Andre asked.

"Yeah... Want some?"

"Yeah!"

" Me too!" I chimed in.

"Okay, so three orders of the Belgium cocoa. Will that be all?" Tori asked like a waitress.

"Hee Hee!"

Once we finished talking and drinking our cocoa, the doorbell rang again.

I hope it's Robbie... I thought.

No luck. It was Beck and Jade.

It was 4:59 and Robbie still wasn't here yet.

*Ding-Dong*

Last, but not least, Robbie showed up, and a smile spread across my face.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Btw no swearing, I'm don't do that :)


	2. The Perfect Christmas Gift

**Not my best chapter. Please review!**

* * *

"Robbie!" I said. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Cat!"

I took Robbie's hand and led him over to the couch and we sat down.

I felt people giving me weird looks. I looked at Tori and she was whispering something into Andre's ear. Andre started to smile, so I knew Tori told him that I loved Robbie. We all brought gifts to exchange, so I ran out to my car to get them. When I came back in we all sat on the couch and started to exchange gifts.

"Who wants to give a gift first?" Asked Tori.

"Me! For Jade!" Said Beck

"Give it." She snapped

His present was oddly wrapped, but when Jade opened it I realized why. Beck made her a bouquet of scissors. Jade looked a little happy for once.

"I'll go next!" Said Robbie.

He went and grabbed a large box.

"For Miss Catarina Valentine!" He announced.

OMG. The box was really big! I open the present and I scream out of glee and give Robbie the biggest hug ever.

"Oh my gosh. Robbie! Thank you!"

He gave me 5 large multi-colored stuffed giraffes, a fluffy and pink pillow, and a tray of red velvet cupcakes.

"YAY!" I kept screaming! He knew me so well!

The gift giving went on for about three hours. I gave Robbie two tickets for his favorite band, a gift certificate for his favorite restraunt, and I gift card for the movies. I hoped he would take me to all of those.

Later that evening, once we had scarfed most of the food down, Robbie and I were standing together. I looked up and saw a little bundle of mistletoe, I take a step towards him, but as soon as I do he gets a text and his phone is on the couch. Just my luck. But apparently I have no luck.

Eventually it's 10:00 and people start to head home, Andre was left before me but stayed longer than anyone else. I stayed so that I could talk to Tori about the mistletoe thing.

"Tori?"

"Yeah, Cat?"

"Well Robbie and I were standing next to each other earlier.."

"And?"

"Well I looked up and saw a bushel of mistletoe above us. We turned towards each other."

"Go on!" Tori looked happy.

"I took a step towards him and his phone went off on the couch so he left."

Tori's happiness died down.

"Cat, it's okay. I wasn't you, it was his phone."

"I know, but...," I started, "I thought that I would get that mistletoe moment with him."

"Don't worry Cat. You'll get your moment." Tori smiled at me.

I sigh.

"Well I better get going. Bye Tori."

"Bye Cat."

Once I got home, I turned on my pearpod and listened to Taylor Swift songs. I sat in my bed, thinking, will I ever get my special moment with Robbie... Or will I be invisible to him forever.


	3. The Advice That I Needed

**Really short, sorry.**

**Next chapter you'll like.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I had several texts.

"Cat, we gotta talk. Be at my RV at 10:30." - Beck

"Cat! Andre, Beck and I are at Beck's RV. Be here soon" - Tori

I put on my pink floral skirt, pink tank top, pink lace shirt and head over to Beck's. On the way there the song "Invisable" by Taylor Swift. Exactly how I feel.

I pull up and knock on the door. Beck answers and invites me in. Tori and Andre are sitting strangely close to each other. I give a weird look but Tori just shrugs.

They all start staring a me with a smirk on each of their faces.

"What?" I ask.

"We know," Said Tori.

"Huh?"

"You like Robbie!" She exclaimed

"I guess.." I said.

"Cat, you told me you did', Tori said, " and I told Andre, who told Beck."

We talk for about an hour until I wonder why Jade's not here.

"Where's Jade?" I asked.

"Don't you think Jade would freak at the fact that you like Robbie?" Asked Beck.

"Probably."

"Cat, you need to do something about this." Said Tori.

"What do you mean?"

"Robbie likes you Cat." Said Andre.

"Not possible. Why would he like...me." I say.

"Seriously Cat. I, gonna have a New Years party and you need to talk to him there." Said Tori.

Silence

"Cat, I want you to make your move at my party, no backing out." Said Tori.

I sigh, "Fine." I say

"Good, the love doctors are now done." Said Beck

"Hee Hee!"

And with that I walk home.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. It Happened During That Perfect Moment

**Ready for this chapter. I think you'll like it!**

* * *

I go shopping for the perfect dress to impress Robbie. I go to almost every store In the mall before I finally settle on a white dress with silver sparkle  
patterns. I tried on about 15 dresses in each store. In the last store a salesperson asked me why I was trying on so many dresses.

"Are you going on a date?" She asked.

Her name tag said Emma. She looked about my age.

"I wish..." I reply.

"Trying to impress someone?"

"Yeah."

"Aw... Well, he'll love that dress on you. You look flawless!" Emma said.

"Thanks!" I say smiling

When I get home I lay on my bed, playing with Mr. Purple. I grab my phone and call Tori.

"Hey Cat."

"Hey Tori!"

"What do you need?"

"I don't know what to do about Robbie."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Not really."

"Don't worry Cat, you androbbie will get caught up in the moment."

"How do you know."

"New years is a special time."

"Ok..."

"Gotta go, Trina's calling me. Ugh."

Poor Tori. I head off to sleep since I spent the entire day shopping.

The next morning I woke up and headed to the mall. I was surprised that most stores were open on New Years eve. Tori and I were meeting there. I put on a satin pink skirt and a sparkly top and headed off. I got in my car and the song "I Never Told You" came on. I start singing along and before I know it I'm at the mall. I see Tori and we head off to almost every store in the mall.

"How you feeling Cat?"

"Good, I guess. I'm worried about tonight though."

"You get your moment Cat."

After we shop we head to Tori's to get ready for the party. I make a chocolate fountain and set up all the fruits and marshmellows. I go upstairs after we make all the food and change into my dress. When I come back down Tori gasps.

"Cat! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks Tori!"

We talk for a while and then people start showing up. First Andre, then Beck and Jade, and finally Robbie.

"Hi Robbie!" I say.

"Hey Cat!"

We start pigging out on snacks and talking for a long time and eventually we put in some movies. We watch some comedies and some romantic comedies. Finally we start watching the new year in New York thing.

"One minute to New Years!" Tori yells.

Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade were sitting on the couch, Robbie and I were standing behind the couch.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

I didn't say the one and neither did Robbie. We both turned towards each other and kissed. I put my arms around his neck. I guess the group noticed that not everyone said one so they turned back. Jade looked furious that I kissing Robbie, whilst the others had enormous smiles on their faces.

Once we pulled away, smiling at each other, Jade got up.

"Cat, can I talk to you?" Said Jade angrily.

"Sure!"

Jade pulled me outside.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Talking to you."

"I mean kissing Robbie."

"Well, I don't know, I turned to kiss him, but he also turned to me and we leaned in and kissed each other."

"You mean you were going to kiss him?" She said sounding angry.

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Cause I like him."

Jade walked back inside. Looks like Robbie had been talking to the others. Jade was furious.

Jade was talking to Beck.

"Did you know this?" Jade asked.

"Know what?"

"About Cat and Robbie?"

"Yeah, I knew Cat liked Robbie."

"So what'd you do?"

"We gave her advice on making a move on Robbie."

"Why? Cat's my best friend and Robbie's... Ick."

"Don't you want Cat to be happy?"

"Not with Robbie."

"Jade, give it a chance."

Jade sighed.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"That's what I was going to ask you." He smiled.

"Well, I guess I kinda like you," I said, Robbie smiled,"what about you?"

"Me too." He said.

I smiled, kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the others.

Best night ever!

* * *

**What'd you think?!**


	5. Her Reason, His Reason, She's Not Crazy

**I know the kiss came early but I was too excited to write that chapter so get used to it for other stories I write. Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night Tori, Jade, and I had a sleepover at Tori's house. It was weird that Jade agreed, but we made her promise to to hurt or break anything, even bones.

"Why do you like Robbie?" Jade asked.

"Cause he's sweet, kind, cute, funny, and talented."

But there was much more than that. I like him because he doesn't think I'm dumb or stupid, he's there when I need a shoulder to cry on. I can talk to him if I have a problem and he won't hang up on me. I could go on, and on, and on.

Jade laughed, " yeah, sure," she said sarcastically.

"Jade! How would you like it if people laughed at you for liking Beck."

"Wow. There are two things really wrong with that sentence. First, no one would dare laugh at me, and second how could you not like Beck?"

We sat for a moment until Jade broke the silence.

"Who do you like, Tori?"

"Oh, you know, a person." Said Tori.

"Does that persons name begin with the letter A?" Jade asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"Maybe..." Said Tori looking away from us. We were sitting on Tori's couch and floor.

"Ha! You like Andre!" She said.

"I guess you could put it as like..."

"Oh plea-" Jade got cut off.

"Tori, are you having a sleepover? Why didn't you invite me?" Said Trina.

"Yes, this is a sleepover, but we live in the same house, why would I invite you." Said Tori.

"Cause I'm awesome!" Trina said while sitting down.

We groaned.

"So what's new!" Trina asked.

"Cat and Robbie are dating!" Said Tori.

"About time!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know when he kept following me around?" We all nodded, "Well it wasn't because he liked me, it was because he kept on telling me how much he loved Cat!"

"Really!" I said.

"Yes, he was super annoying though." Said Trina while she rolled her eyes.

"Did he say why he loved me?"

"He said 'it was because you were the girl who would listen to him when no one else would, the girl who looked under his nerdiness while the others looked above it. He loves you for you personality, but hates when you put yourself down because your beautiful. He loves your red velvet hair and those pretty eyes when he sees you.' At least that's what he said."

"I need to go on TheSlap!" I said. I got on TheSlap and changed my status to "Cat Valentine is dating Robbie Shapiro".

"Check your phones!" I said.

They took out their phones and got the message that Cat had changed her status. Trina and Tori smiled, while Jade groaned.

*Ding*

I got a text.

"It's Robbie!" I say.

"What does it say?" Asked Tori.

"I got your status update, so I changed mine too! Sweet dreams! - Robbie."  
I said.

"Aww!" Said Tori and Trina.

I liked seeing the side of Trina that wasn't brat-ish. It didn't happen that often.

The rest of the night Tori, Jade, Trina, and I played games like would you rather and truth or dare. We decided it would be okay if Trina stayed. I couldn't wait to show off my new boyfriend at school the next day!

* * *

At school the next day, I met up with Robbie before we headed off to our first class. While walking to Sikowitz's class, I entwined my fingers with Robbie's. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled. He was finally mine, I was finally his. As we walked into Sikowitz's classroom people stared at us. We sat next to each other and waited for Sikowitz to start class.

When class was over I met up with Tori and Jade.

"Why were people giving me weird looks when I walked into class?" I asked.

"People think Robbie's a nerd. They think it's weird that you are dating him." Jade said.

"What's wrong with Robbie?"

"Everything." Said Jade.

"Jade!" Yelled Tori.

We just sat and talked in our next two classes until lunch. When lunch came around Robbie bought me a strawberry milkshake and a salad.

"Yay! Thank you Robbie!" I said. I kissed his cheek and we went to sit down with the group.

"Nice status Rob." Said Beck with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." I said.

We just talked until the end of lunch and headed off to our classes. While I was in class Tori texted the group.

"Hey, hang out at my place tonight! BE THERE!" - Tori

"KK" - Cat

I texted Robbie.

"Are you going to the hang out tonight?" - Cat

"Yeah! You?" - Robbie

"Definitely!" - Cat

Do you want a ride to her house?"- Robbie

"Sure!" - Cat

*RING RING RING*

The final bell finally rang. I about to walk out of the school doors when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the janitor's closet.

* * *

**Please review!**

**And Trina is very ooc in this.**

**And Jade is unreasonable, I know.**


	6. She's Lucky, He's Not

Thank the heavens. It was just my friend, Jasmine.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled at me.

"Nothing."

"Why are you dating Robbie?" She said with a discusted look on her face.

"Because I like him."

"Cat, he's a nerd and you're cool, like me. If you wanna keep being my friend you need to dump him." She said with a serious look on her face.

And with that I walked out the door.

"I don't need you as a friend. I have real friends who are okay with me dating Robbie."I yelled at her with my back turned.

When I got home I took a shower and started getting ready for the hangout. I put on a pair of jeans and a floral top. I put on pink strawberry lipgloss and grabbed my strawberry-vanilla perfume an spritzed it on. As I waited for Robbie, I watched some TV. Finally he showed up.

*Ding Dong*

"Hi Robbie!"

"Hey Cat!" He was holding a single pink rose.

"Aww Robbie! I love roses! Thank you!"

I give him a quick kiss and we headed to his car. He opened the car door for me. Such a gentleman! The song "Begin Again" came on the radio so I started singing to it. Eventually we got to Tori's house. We linked arms and held hands and walked up to Tori's door.

*Ding Dong*

"Hey guys! Come in!" Said Tori.

"Hey!" I said.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh we just finished a movie."

"What movie" I asked

"The Vow"

"Oh I love that movie!"

"Me too!" Said Robbie.

"Well we were just about to start Mean Girls. You guys like that movie?" Asked Tori.

We all nodded. Robbie and I sat on the couch. I put my head on Robbie's shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Well Tori and Andre started dating." Said Jade.

"Really!" I said.

"Yeah. I told Beck that Tori liked Andre, who told Andre who told Tori that he liked her too." Said Jade.

"Jade, I'm kind of mad at you but you got me and Andre together, so." Said Tori.

We made a rule that when ever someone kissed in the movie, we had to kiss our date. It was really fun, but Beck and Jade kissed more times than in the movie. Our school dance, the Valentines Dance, was coming up and once the movie was over Robbie took ou a pink rose an a box, and got down on one knee.

"Caterina Valentine, will you be my date to this year's Hollywood Arts Valentine's Dance?" Robbie asked me. He opened the box. It was a necklace with a giraffe charm on it.

"Of course!" I said and gave him a kiss.

I turned around and he put the necklace on me.

"Aww!" Said Tori and Jade.

We spent the rest of the night playing games like would you rather and never have I ever. It was really fun!

* * *

The next day I was driving to school,but they blocked off my normal road so I have to take the hour detour. I was driving in deep thought when I started to feel a little sleepy, but I wasn't tried. The last thing I knew was that I had flipped over. Then everything went black.

Robbie's POV

We were watching a film in Sikowitz's class when an unexpected news report came up. A car had been hit and flipped on West Olympic Boulevard. I took a closer look at the license plate of the car that got hit. "LuvPink" was on it. That was Cat's license plate. I got up and started to head out the door.

"Robbie, where are you going?" Asked Sikowitz.

"The person who got hit is Cat Valentine." I replied.

Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade got up too and came with me.

"Class dismissed." Said Sikowitz.

We all got in Beck's car and drove to the hospital. Once we got there we rushed in.

"Cat Valentine!" I said to the lady at the front desk.

"The doctors are with her right now, she hasn't woken up yet, you'll have to wait." The lady said.

We sighed and sat down in the waiting room.

"Why don't we go to the store and each get her something." I said.

They all liked the idea. We went to Cat's favorite store and split up. Tori got her a large box of hair bows and a red velvet cupcake scented candle, Jade got her two new fluffy pillows Cat had been dying for, Andre got her the latest Taylor swift CD and some pink headphones, Beck got her a perfume set, and I got her a dozen bouquets of flowers, a large tray of red velvet cupcakes, two pais of earrings, a new plush giraffe, and her favorite candies. The rest of the groups jaws' dropped when they saw how much I got her. We went back to the hospital and let them into Cat's room. I stayed outside of the room so I could give her the stuff I got her myself.

Cat's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. I had no idea what I was doing here, I just wanted to get out. I saw the group come in with a basket full of stuff. I felt so loved.

"What happened?" I asked. I still had no idea why I was in the hospital, the only thing I knew was that I had the best friends a person could ever have.

"Well, from what we heard, you were driving when all of a sudden a car hit you and you flipped. The doctors are scanning the x-rays right now." Said Beck.

"How'd you know it was me that got hit?" I asked.

"Well, we did t know at first, all we knew is that you weren't at school, but the news story about this interrupted our film. That's when we saw your car and license plate." Said Andre.

"What are the results?" Asked Jade.

"Well..." The doctor began. "She is a very lucky person. She landed hard on her side so a few things should be broken, but she only broke her left arm, although she does have a fracture in her upper left arm too. She'll be in a cast for six weeks. She's going to be let out tomorrow."

We were all so relieved. Especially me since I was the one who got flipped. Then a guy with curly hair and glasses walked in. He came up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His visitors pass said Robbie.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

The room went silent. I had no idea who he was.

* * *

**Will Cat remember who Robbie is? Stay tuned.**


	7. Will You Still Love Me?

**Summary for the chapter...and basically most the rest of the story:**

**Cat doesn't remember Robbie when she wakes up from her accident. When Cat doesn't like Robbie the same as she did, will Robbie be able to win her heart again, or will it take more than possible to win her over.**

**Short chapter-ish...sorry!**

* * *

"I'm Robbie." He said. I gave him a confused look.

"Cat?" Said Tori.

"What?"

"Robbie is your boyfriend."

I was shocked.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I said.

"I am. We started dating last week." Said Robbie.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't have any memory of you." I said.

"Well, I hope you feel better." He said, he kind of sounded disappointed. He gave me the bouquets of roses, the giraffe, the tray of cupcakes, the earrings, and the candy. He seemed really sweet, but I don't know if I like him like that. I hate to disappoint him.

"Thanks!" I said to him as he went to sit down with the others.

The doctor came in.

"Ok, we're going to start putting the cast on Cat. She won't be available the rest of the night, so you may go home." The doctor said.

Robbie's POV

We left the room and when we got in Beck's car we headed back to school.

"Ok, emergency meeting after school on Thursday at my RV. You all need to be there." Beck announced.

"I don't know if I want to go." I said. A few people did major face palms.

"Robbie, the meeting is for you. You have to be there." Said Andre.

"Fine." I said as we pulled into the school parking lot. When we walked into school everyone stared at us for the news on Cat.

"Well, she only has a broken arm." I said. People seemed to be happy it wasn't serious.

"But she has no memory of Robbie. Only Robbie." Said Tori. People's faces drooped from their smiles.

Everywhere I went people were giving me a hug or mouthing I'm sorry to me. People must have known how much Cat meant to me. The one person that I had blew away like a leaf in the wind.

Cat's POV

I had asked for a giraffe print cast, but they said they only had solid colors, which disappointed me. So I chose a pretty pink cast and put stickers all over it. I got out of the hospital the next day. When I got home I ate the cupcakes, put the giraffe on my bed, put the earring in my earring stand, put the roses in water, and put the candy on my nightstand. I felt bad for Robbie. He seemed nice and all. I couldn't wait to go back to school in two days since we had a day off the tomorrow. I got bored so I called Tori. It was already 5:26 P.M.

"Hello?" Asked Tori.

"Hi Tori, it's Cat!"

"Oh, hey Cat!"

"How is that kid, Robbie, doing?" I asked.

"Oh," she said sadly. "Not so well. He barely talked to anyone today. Everyone was giving him hugs and saying I'm sorry. His heart got torn to pieces."

"Now I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad. It's not your fault. But I need to know one thing."

"What is that?"

"Come over, I want to talk to you face to face." She said.

"Ok." I replied and hung up.

I put on something that wasn't pajamas and hopped in my car. The song "Give Your Heart a Break" came on and I started singing to it. Once I got to Tori's house I walked up and rang her doorbell. Once she answered, she invited me inside.

"Sit down, this question is very important." She said.

I sat on the couch and waits for her to ask the question. She sat down and looked at me.

"Do you still have feelings for Robbie?" She asked.

I stayed silent for a moment.

"I mean he seems really sweet and all, but I don't know if I like him."

"Cat, we talked last week and you said you were in love with Robbie."

"Well that was when I knew who he was." I said in my defense.

"I rented us a couple movies to watch. They're already cued up, just turn on the TV and hit play. I'll go make popcorn" said Tori.

"The Vow" was the movie she had up. It was one of my fave movies, but it made me feel bad. (A/N you need to have seen The Vow to get that part.) we watched movies the rest of the night until I had to go home at 10:00. I got home and went straight to sleep. He's my boyfriend. I should love him. But I have no idea who he is.

Robbie's POV

We were all at Beck's RV on Thursday sitting on his couches. Everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"We need to make Cat fall back in love with you." Said Beck.

"How do we do that." I asked.

"You are going to do it with our help." Said Tori.

"Look, Valentine's Day is coming up soon. Give her something special, like the. Lassie heart box of chocolates." Said Andre.

"I guess I could do that." I said.

"Get her to know more about you," said Jade. "That way she can get you something too."

"And you know that song you wrote?" Asked Beck.

"Yeah."

"Sing it to her at the right moment." Said Tori. "You did write it about her anyways."

"What if she doesn't love me anymore?" I ask. All faces go dark.

"Let us handle that." Said Jade.

"Don't hurt her!" I said.

"Seriously, you thought we would hurt Cat?" Asked Andre.

"Sorry, your facial expressions messed me up." I replied.

This is it. I need to make Cat fall back in love with me.

* * *

**Sorry it's short-ish. Did you like it! Please review!**


	8. Special Gifts

**So sorry about the, exteremly, late update. I've been stuck with homework and three different sports teams. Not fun. But here is this chapter and please vote on my poll.**

* * *

Valentine's Day is tomorrow. I'm going to give Cat a heart shaped box of chocolates. I went to the store and got the biggest box of chocolate I could find. I also bought a single rose. I got home and got ready for tomorrow.

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Robbie! Andre, Jade, Beck and I are at my house, and you're on speaker." Said Tori.

"Cool, what do you want?" I ask.

"Wow. You sound thrilled for Valentine's Day." Beck said sarcastically.

"Well my girlfriend doesn't like or know me. What am I supposed to do? Celebrate?" I say.

"Did you get her anything?" Asked Andre.

"I got her a rose and a box of chocolates."

"Good!" She'll like that. We gotta go we invited her over, but at a later time. Bye!" Said Tori.

The rest said bye and then hung up. I put my phone down and went to sleep. Even though it was only 8:00, I needed some rest.

Cat's POV

I arrived at Tori's house and everyone was already there.

"Hiiii!"

"Hi Cat!" They all said.

"So what's this about." I asked.

"We just wanted talk!" Said Tori.

"I'm only here because my car broke down." Said Jade.

"Wow. Thanks." Said Tori.

"So, are you getting Robbie anything for Valentines's Day?" Asked Andre.

"Well I wasn't planning on it." I said.

"Go down to the music store and get him some of his favorite CDs." Said Tori.

"I don't know what music he like though."

"He likes the bands Fun, Imagine Dragons, and Maroon 5." Said Beck.

"Ok."

"Now go! Stores are going to close soon!" Said Andre.

I left and went to a music store. I bought the latest CDs for each of the bands Beck told me about. When I got home, I went through my craft box and pulled out a white bow with red hearts I had been saving for something special and wrapped it on. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

Robbie's POV

I was waiting by my locker for Cat with the chocolates and rose in my hand.

"Hey Rob!" Said Andre as he came up from behind.

"You almost scared me out of my skin!" I said.

"Sorry! Are those for Cat?" Andre asked, gesturing to the rose and chocolates.

"Yeah." I said.

"She'll like them." He said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. There's Cat! Bye!" Said ande and he sprinted off in another direction.

Cat walks up to me.

"Hi Robbie!" Said Cat.

"Hey Cat!"

"I love Valentine's Day because my last name is Valentine!" She said.

"Yeah, speaking of Valentine's Day." I say showing her the rose and chocolates.

"Aww Robbie! I love roses and chocolate!" She says.

She pulls me into a tight hug, so I hug her back.

Cat's POV

Robbie gave me a really sweet gift, so I'm giving him a hug. But his hug is so tight and strong and warm and his shirt is soft. He starts to pull away, so I pull him closer. I like his hugs.

Robbie's POV

Cat pulls me into a tighter hug when I start to pull away. I open my eyes to see Beck and Tori giving me a thumbs up. Eventually, Cat releases.

"Here, I got you something too!" She said pulling something out of her backpack. The latest CDs of my favorite bands.

Cat's POV

I give him the CDs and he looks happier than ever.

"Cat! These are my favorite bands!" He says.

He pulls me into another hug, but this hug only lasts about five seconds. Phooey. We walk off to our first class together. Our hands bump, but neither of us seem to mind.

* * *

_I'm not in love with Robbie, I'm not in love with Robbie, I'm not in love with Robbie. _I try to get it to stick in my head, but it slips away. _He was just being friendly we're just friends. I'm not in love with Robbie._

* * *

**What do you think! Btw Cat doesn't love Robbie at this point. Please review!**


	9. She Kinda Moved On

OMG so sorry my ENTIRE chapter got DELETED! Anyways, your going to hate me for this chapter...

* * *

Cat's POV

*BEEP*

I jolted awake at the sound of my phone gettin a text.

"Movie night at my house! Tonight at 6:00! ~ Tori"

5:17. I started getting ready. I took a shower and put on a tank top, petticoat, and sweater. 5:43. I headed out to my car and started driving to Tori's. the song "Wide Awake" came on and I started singing to it and before I knew it, I was at Tori's house.

"Hey Cat, your first so do you want to help me frost the rest of these cupcakes?" Tori asked.

"Sure! I love cupcakes!"

"No way!" Tori said in a sarcastic tone.

By the time it was 6:00 we had finished frosting all of the cupcakes. I had accidentally frosted an "R" on one cupcake while daydreaming. Why? I quickly shoved it into my mouth before Tori saw it though.

Eventually Andre arrived, then Beck and Jade, then Robbie. We hauled the snacks over to the table, it was more like a feast.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Tori asked.

"The Scissoring!" Jade said.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Okay..." Said Tori.

"How about Tangled!" I said after scanning Tori's movies.

Jade groaned. Tori smiled.

"Ok, everyone's happy!" Tori said.

I sat down on the couch as Tori put the movie in. Robbie came and sat next to me. Great. Tori put the movie in and sat next to Andre.

...

"Ceramic unicorns!"

"Eep!" I squealed. I love unicorns!

"Someone please bring me to a car." Jade said.

"Hush up!" I said

...

After we finished the movie, we watched Clueless, She's the Man, and The Notebook.

...

I woke up the next morning in Tori's living room. I looked as if we all slept here. My head was on something. Robbie's chest. I used Robbie's chest as pillow during the night.

"AHHH!" I shrieked. Whoops. I hurled my self over the couch before anyone saw me.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Jade yelled.

"Calm. It sounded like Cat." Beck said, trying to calm Jade down.

"Where is Cat?" Tori asked.

Once everyone had left the room, I pocketed as much candy as I could and ran for it.

...

On Monday I had my sights set on a new guy. His name was Ryan, he just transferred here two weeks ago for his skill at dancing. He had ocean blue eyes and wavy brown hair. We hadn't been able to talk much, but I really wanted him to ask me out.

"Hey Ryan!" I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey... Cat right?" He asked.

"Hee Hee, you remembered!" I said, poking his stomach.

"Sooo... What's up" he asked.

"Clouds!"

"Cute," he said, "so do you you want to have lunch with me at Nozu later?"

"I'd love to!" I said.

"What's your first class?" He asked

"Sikowitz!"

"Me too!"

"Cool! Let's go!" He said.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to Sikowitz's class.

...

At lunch time, I met up with Ryan and he headed off to Nozu. The song "Lightweight" came on and I started singing to it.

"You have an amazing voice!" He said as soon as the song was over.

"Thank you!"

Soon enough we were at Nozu. We went inside and got a table.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Umm... Strawberry lemonade!" I said after scanning the drinks.

A waiter came over.

"I'll take a green tea and the lady will take a strawberry lemonade." Ryan said.

He called me a lady! The waiter left as we looked over the menu.

"What's your favorite type of sushi?" He asked.

"California rolls!" I said.

"Me too!" He said.

As soon as the waiter came with our drinks, we ordered.

"We'll share a plate of California rolls!" He said, looking over at me I smiled.

Eventually the waiter brought us our food.

"Open!" I said, picking up a piece of sushi.

He opened his mouth and I popped a piece of sushi in it. He then did the same to me. We spent the rest of the lunch talking and eating our California rolls. As soon as the waiter came with our check after we ate dessert, we left. We got in his car and drove back to Hollywood Arts. It started raining on the way back.

"Here, use my jacket." He said, giving it to me.

"Are you sure? You'll be cold."

"We only have to walk to the school."

We ran as fast as we could to the school so we didn't get soaked. When we got under a cover, he started leaning towards me. Was he going to kiss me? I hadn't known him for that long, and we only went out for lunch. I'm ready though. Our lips connected. It was a short, three second kiss, but I was sweet. I let out a small giggle. I went on The Slap:

Cat Valentine is dating Ryan Lemmings

* * *

See, I told you. Don't worry. I have B-E-A-UTIFUL ideas!


	10. What The Heck, Cat!

Here's the next chapter... You like the next chapter! **Enjoy!**

* * *

Robbie's POV

I've been sick all week and my pear products were getting repaired at the store. I haven't been able to check The Slap. I get up and look in the mirror. Ugh. My mom's making me "get out of bed and do something productive". Well our spring dance is coming up cause our Valentine's Day dance got cancelled. I take a shower and get dressed to go to the store.

When I got to the store I bought a rose to ask Cat to the dance. When I got home I wrote a little note and tied it to the stem. It was Sunday night. School tomorrow. I technically HAVE to go. Grrr...

* * *

On Monday, I got dressed up in nice clothes. I put on a light blue and white plaid shirt, new jeans, and spritzed on some cologne. I grabbed my backpack and the rose and left.

Sikowitz was my first class. I got there half an our early so I put m stuff in the classroom. I see Cat's car pull up and some other guys'. I run back and grab the rose. When I come back the halls are crowded. I spot Cat. Freakin' lip locking with some other guy. His hands are almost on her butt. Perv. I drop the rose on the ground, crush it with my foot, and walk away.

Cat's POV

I say goodbye to Ryan cause his first class is dance and start walking to Sikowitz's. I see a rose on the ground. Smushed. I go pick up the note lying next to it.

"Cat, you hardly know me, but I love you endlessly. Will you go to the spring dance with me? ~ Robbie"

Oh my gosh. I'm going with Ryan.

Robbie's POV

Andre and Beck meet up with me when the come into the classroom.

"Sorry man." Andre says.

"Life's tough." Beck said.

How would he know? He has almost every girl chasing him.

"Whatever." I say, bluntly.

Near the end of the day Cat comes bouncing up to me.

"Hey Robbie! Can you help me with my homework?"

"What class?"

"Just homework in general."

"Sure. Your place at 5?"

"See you then!"

* * *

Cat's POV

I was waiting for Robbie to get here I help me when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!" Ryan says through the phone.

"Hey baby!"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really." I say.

"Oh..."

"Wanna come over?"

"Sure! Ten minuets?"

"Yep!" I say, and hang up.

Eventually Ryan showed up at 4:45.

"Hey babe!" He says.

I peck his lips and lead him into my room.

"Wow. It's very... Pink!"

"Yup!"

We sit on the bed. He leans in and kisses me. But we don't stop. Eventually I was on top of him, still kissing.

Robbie's POV

I arrive at Cat's place and ring the doorbell. No answer. I ring it again. No answer. I grip the doorknob and realized it's open. Must be home. I head straight to Cat's room and open the door. Oh God.

"CAT!" I yell, " you invited me here to help you with homework, not watch you lay on top of your boyfriend and make out with him!"

Cat's POV

"Robbie!" I yell. "Sorry Ryan. I forgot, he came to help me with my homework."

"That's ok babe." He grabbed my waist and started kissing me.

"Please, I don't need to see that." Robbie said.

"Sorry!" I say.

"Later babe."

"Later baby!" I say.

"Really Cat!" Robbie yells.

"What!"

" I come in to help you and walk into a make-out session with your boyfriend."

"You shouldn't have barged in then!" I said defensively.

"Then you shouldn't make plans with someone when you instead decide to swallow someone else's face."

"We weren't 'Swallowing each others faces'!"

"I walked in and you were laying on top of him with your mouth over half his face!" He yells at me.

"We were kissing!"

"You would've swallowed each other whole if I didn't come in." Robbie said. "Bye Cat."

"Wait!" I say. "I still need help!"

"Use your mouth! Seems to be helping you a lot lately!"

Jerk!

* * *

Robbie's POV

Andre, Beck, and I met at Beck's RV after I told them I wanted to talk.

"So?"

"Cat asked me to help her with homework after school." I said.

"How is that bad?" Beck asked.

"I walked into her room with her laying on top of her boyfriend and having a make-ou session with him"

Andre and Beck made the same face. Ouch!

"What are you going to do?" Andre asked.

"I don't give a crap really! I doubt swallowing each other will help in a relationship."

"So you think they'll break up?" Beck asked.

"All they really do is make out. They don't actually spend time with each other."

"Oh... Well, what you going to do!" Andre said. Rhetorical question.

* * *

Next day at school Andre and Beck were dragging me somewhere to see something. They force me to look in the janitors closet. There, I see, is Ryan, pushing up a girl against the wall, and kissing her. It was Cat's blond friend Jasmine.

* * *

**What do you think? Who do you thnk should've won the argument? Review!**


	11. I Think You're Swell

Here's the eleventh chapter. I don't know where this is going so I don't know how many more chapters. I'm young, so writing that last chapter grossed me out but... Oh! To the person who said my last chapter was stupid: YOU SUCK! Enjoy! And read m new story, Over It.

* * *

Jade's POV

"WHAT!" I screamed.

We were all hanging at Beck's RV - not Cat though.

I grab my scissors.

"Babe. Calm down." Beck said.

"NO! HE CHEATED ON MY BEST FRIEND!" I yell. I throw my scissors at the wall, making a hole in his RV.

"We have to let Cat know." Tori said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said.

"Jade and I will let her know, or at least show her." Tori said.

"Yep. Ryan better watch out for me. Cause he does not want to see me." I say.

"No hurting anyone Jade!" Beck said.

"No promises..." I say, stroking the scissors I got out of my pocket.

Cat's POV

At school on Thursday I met up with Ryan before school by my locker.

"Hey babe!" He says, kissing my lips.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much."

Whatever. I stand on my tip toes and start kissing him.

*RING*

"AHH!" I shriek, falling over.

"Woah, you okay?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah!" I stand up. We start laughing and go to our separate classes.

I walk into Sikowitz's class and take my seat. Ten minutes later, Sikowitz finally shows up.

"So! Who's ready to learn?"

"Everyone." Jade says.

"Oh. Let do some acting! Cat, Robbie, Jade, up here!" Sikowitz says gesturing to the stage.

We walk up there.

"Jade, Robbie, you are husband and wife and are adopting a baby. GO!"

"Uh... Honey, lets adopt her!" Jade says, pointing to me.

"No honey, let's get a different one." Robbie says. Ugh.

Jade sharply elbows him. "What?' He mouths.

"I want this one. We're getting this one!" Jade says harshly.

"Ok." He says.

"What should we name her?" Jade asks.

"How about Ariana?" Robbie says.

"Ooh! I like that!"

"Scene!" Sikowitz says. "That was terrible. No real emotion and the acting looked bad."

Jade sharply looked at Robbie.

We just talked about random things the rest of class.

*RING*

"Off you go my little coconuts!"

"Robbie. What was that about?" I ask meeting up with him.

"What?"

"'Let's get a diffrent one!'"

"I didn't know what to say. I got lost in thought."

"What about?"

"Nothing."

We walk through the halls and a senior runs into me and I fall. Robbie catches me.

"Thanks." I say.

"HEY! What are you doing with my girl!" Ryan came yelling.

"She fell and I caught her." Robbie said, while making me stand up.

"Don't ever let me see you doing that again." He said almost touching foreheads with Robbie.

"Let's go Ryan, he was just helping me." I say.

We leave to go to our next class.

After school I stay with Sikowitz for half an hour working on an acting assignment.

"Thanks Sikowitz!" I say.

"Your welcome Cat!"

"I shut the door and head down the hall. I turn the corner and freeze. There, by Ryan's locker, is Ryan kissing my ex-friend, Jasmine. I start crying. I see Tori and Jade coming into the school. They stop when they see me. I in away crying. They follow me. I run to the black box theater. They sit down next to me.

"Are you okay, Cat?" Tori asks.

"No. My boyfriend cheated on me." I sob.

Jade gives me a hug. "We already knew."

"How?"

"The boys saw it first." Tori said.

I sob into Tori shoulder. "I thought he loved me."

"I'm sorry Cat." Jade says.

I get up.

"I gonna go home and cry into my pillow." I say.

"Oh, Cat..." Tori gives me hug. Then Jade.

I hop on my bike and ride home, tears dripping off my face. Once I get home I change into pajamas and cry into my pillow, just like I said.

No One's POV

Five way call between Tori, Jade, Robbie, Beck and Andre.

"So she saw?" Andre asked.

"Yep. We walked into the school and we saw Cat, standing still, staring and crying." Jade said.

"I feel so bad for her." Tori said.

"Robbie, it's time." Beck said.

"Time for what?" Robbie asked.

"The song!" They all say.

"Oh yeah... Now?"

"Why not now? What's it called?" Andre asked.

"I think you're swell."

"That'll cheer her up. And we'll spy on you and Cat." Jade said.

"Just kidding" Jade says.

Robbie exits the call.

"Meet me at Cat's house in fifteen minutes." Jade says.

"Got it!" They all say.

Robbie's POV

I put on some nice clothes, grab my guitar and drive to Cat's house. Five minutes drive. Finally there. I grab my guitar and walk up her front steps.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hi Robbie." Cat says. Her makeup is smeared with tears, her mascara has been dripping like crazy.

"Can I come in?" I say.

"I don't know i-"

"Please?" I ask softly.

"Ok. Up in my room." She lets me enter.

Her pillows are black with mascara. And wet with tears. We sit on opposite sides of her couch. I start singing.

Cat's POV

"I think you're swell

I think you're swell

I think you're swell

I think you're swell

You're the nugget in my chicken mc

The peanuts to my butter

Adding fiber to our diets beneficial for each other

You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth

You're Aretha Franklin I am R-E-S-P-E-C-T

You're a baby giraffe and I'm a safety ranger"

I giggle. I also scoot closer to him.

"You're the father and ghost I'm baby Jesus in the manger

Our love spans 40 acres filled with apple trees

You're thanksgiving I'm the turkey

You're Akeelah I'm the bee

You're a guitar and I'm the strings

Like a jet ski in the water

You're New York I'm the buildings

You're my mother I'm your father."

Again, I inch closer to him.

"And I think your swell

I think you're swell

I think you're swell

If you're Bobby I'll be Whitney

If you Method I'll be Redman

If you're Carrie I'm Samantha

If you're Oprah I'll be Stedman

If you're Leia I'm Han Solo

If you're Warbucks I'll be Annie

If you're Puff the Magic Dragon, I'll be Peter Paul and Mary

I love you like a cops marathon on TV

I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy

I am the walrus you are the goo goo gajoo

I'm a whole lot of nothing you are the much ado

When I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant

And if we ever go jogging ill be your antiperspirant

And I think you're swell"

I move even closer. This is the sweetest thing ever.

"I think you're swell

I think you're swell

And everyday when you're walking down the street

It's like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street

And everyday I'm only thinking about you

And a bunch of other important things

But primarily you

And that's true

Cause I think you're swell

I think you're swell

I think you're swell

And I think you're swell." And he strums the last chord

By this time I'm sitting right next to him.

"Thank you Robbie." I say. I put my hand on his knee.

"It's nothing."

I lean in and kiss him.

Jade's POV

I climb down from our spying stack.

"Cat kissed Robbie!" I exclaim.

"Seriously?" They all ask.

"Yes! Look!" And we hoisted the rest up one at a time.

Robbie's POV

Cat kissed me. The Cat who forgot me, got a new boyfriend, and argued with me is kissing me. She pulls away.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"That was the sweetest thing ever!" She says, "did you write that song?"

"For you!" I say.

She scoots closer and kisses me again. She puts her arms around my neck.

*BEEP*

I grab my phone.

"It's a text from my mom. She wants me home. Sorry Cat. I gotta go."

"That's ok." She reaches up and pecks my lips. "Bye Robbie!"

"Bye Cat." I head to my car when I hear familiar voices. I look around Cat's house.

"I thought you said you wouldn't spy!" I said.

"Dude! Why are you thinking about that? You got Cat!" Beck said.

"Yeah. I finished the song. She put her hand on my knee and kissed me."

"Why don't you sound excited?" Andre asked.

"I am excited! I got the girl who I was dating then forgot everything about me."

"Movie at my house?" Tori suggested.

"Yeah hold on." I said. I texted my mom about it. And ran up to Cat's door.

"Movie at Tori's?" I say.

"Sure!"

We get into my car and ride off to Tori's house.

* * *

I have been DIEING to write thisReid had the idea stuck in my head for about a month. Review!


	12. Author's Note

Ok. If you haven't read my new story yet, which apparently no one has, then I need to tell you something.

**I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS BECAUSE I FINISHED THE STORY!**

But I have realized I left a few things unclear.

1, Jade is now fine with Robbie. Ryan did break Cat's heart after all.

2. Ryan doesn't bother to break up with Cat cause he has no valuable feelings. You would know.

3. Cat never did regain memory of Robbie. But did you read or skim? Who wouldn't love Robbie after what he did for Cat of what she can remember? Unless you are a "It's what's on the inside that counts" faking lil' bxtch. oh yeah. I went there.

So... yeah.

OH! Go read an old story it's by Ailodierap and it's called That's So Original. it's 18 chapters of Hilarious cliché shipping stories and pancakes. you need to read for that reference.

If you want anything else cleared up please feel free to tell me. And PLEASE read my new fanfic.

XOXO - Cat Valentine and Mr. Purple, Peace Out!


End file.
